improvgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raw Text of Games
What's This? This is raw text copied from another source that needs to be pasted into lots of new entries. Games #firstworldblues ? Actor's Nightmare This one is played by 2 players, one of which gets their lines on paper (like a script... or in the case of my class, a one-sided TEXT MSG convo!). The other player should justify whatever the scripted player says by making up the lines in-between. Big Small Play a neutral scene about something big (getting engaged) or small (changing the toilet paper roll). The replay that SAME energy with something opposite-ly big or small Boss game (ask Rafi) Character Switch ? Conjunction Junction Players do a scene and occasionally, at the end of a sentence, the ref adds a conjunction (ex: and, but, unless, wheras, consequently, etc.) Countdown (aka Half Life) Players perform a 1-minute scene that is then replayed in shorter and shorter periods of time, and after a 2ish-second scene, Ms. Mytko sometimes feels evil and makes you do it backwards. You have been warned. Ding (AKA New Choice) Three people are on stage performing a scene. Occasionally, a bell is dinged for something new from a person, perhaps changing from "Thank you so much for my new lawnmower" to "Well, too bad we don't have a lawn." The scene continues after sufficient dinging until the next one. Dueling Serenade Get an "audience member." Do mini-interview. Two players switch off singing, vying for the attention of the serenade-ee. Dueling Soundtracks I like the idea, but can't figure out how to play it yet. see this YouTube link Emotional Rollercoaster (solo) Tell an "expert" monologue, switching it up as players shout out different emotions to you or (scene) do the same thing, but freeze the scene, give an emotion, and Film Dubbing Players create a movie scene from an audience-suggested movie genre. The players are paired up, with one providing the voice for the other. The two non-speaking players interact directly, creating the "action" part of the scene, while their partners dub. (Mimers do what the speakers say, and speakers verbally acknowledge the actions of the mimer) First Line, Last Line Three groups of 2-3 people each are on stage. The first group does a scene, ending in a somewhat notable line (or the next group can just repeat some line when they want to "steal" the scene). That line becomes the first line of the next group's scene, and so on. or First Line, Last Line Ask for two lines of dialogue (Or get two lines at random from a script). These are the first and last lines in the scene. Follow the Exit (AKA Time Machine) A large group of people is on stage. A scene is started, and once in a while the administrator calls out something along the lines of "I want to see how you got your pet cat a chemistry set." Different people come out, and the audience finds out about many things at different points in time. Forward / Reverse Do a straight scene. At any time during the scene, the audience / ref can yell, "Forward!" or "Reverse!" to change the direction of the scene. When the scene is going in reverse, just reverse the order of the lines, not the words. Gibberish -English Replay - Gibberish Ding - Regular scene. a ding switches characters between regular speech & gibberish. Gibberish Switch - Reg ? Greatest Hits - DJ game For this game, two of the actors are the announcers who are trying to sell the latest "Greatest Hits" album. The other two actors have to sing samples of the songs. The songs follow the topic prompt. Growing / Shrinking One player starts a scene (ex: hanging up paintings). "Grow" means one additional player joins the scene and starts something new based on the position of the first player (ex: office water cooler). "Grow" again and a third player adds with a new, third scene (ex: a daycare). "Shrink" most recent player leaves (ex: go back to office water cooler) and so on. I Am A Tree *Actor 1 stands in the middle of the circle, puts out arms like branches, and says "I am a tree." *Actor 2 thinks of something relating to that, says they're that thing, and gets into position. E.g. Actor 2 might join the picture and say, "I am a leaf on the tree." *Actor 3 joins, "I am the grass under the tree." *Actor 1 then takes one of the others off stage, leaving one (in our example Actor 2). *Actor 2 then repeats who they are ("I am a leaf") and two new folks complete the image. *And so on. Instant Soap Opera Three players do a scene. One player must always be gazing out, gazing at another player, draped lazily across the stage. As characters switch from one position to another, hilarity ensues.M - S Naïve Scene One person starts a scene, leaving spaces for others to enter. When the scene is over, a new person enters with no idea what is going on, and the scene is replayed. The third person comes on, clueless, and joins the fun. Can be hilarious, will be pretty darn hard. Narrated Scene Give and take between narrator and players acting out the scene. New Choice Same as Ding (above) Party Quirks One player is the host of a party, and that person leaves the room while audience suggests "quirks" (e.g. has no backbone, investigative journalist) for three other players. The party begins and a scene goes on, while the host tries to guess each person's quirk. Say Stuff Do Stuff Same as Stage Directions or Blind Line Slideshow Two people are narrating a recent trip. A team of improvisors act out freeze frames behind them, supporting and sometimes influencing their story. Sideline All the Sideline games are played the same way: dueling guessers, each with their own team of 3 people acting out words, switch off. *Sideline Dating Service - profession, hobby, adjective *Sideline Debate - noun(s) verb-ing adverb-ly *Sideline Karaoke - title of song (longish, weird titles work best) *Sideline INFOMERCIAL - product, adjective Sing about it! Players conduct a neutral scene, however once in a while a whistle is blown and they have to sing a song about the last line that was spoken. Stunt Double Do a straight scene. At a point in which an action in the scene is to be taken, a player(s) can yell, "Stunt doubles!" Offstage player(s) replace the player(s) on stage and perform the task in an "action-packed" way. Then switch out once the action is over. Tableau A title is suggested from the audience, and the players (5ish) on stage assume a tableau without communicating with each other beforehand. Another player(s) can narrate a story, changing the tableau Three-Headed Scene Start Just like "3-headed expert," except that 2-3 players will act out what is said one word at a time (after each time the 3-headed expert is finished speaking). Category:Raw Text Category:Games